A New Beginning:Childhood
by Alyis
Summary: Alyis Scarlett McFearson was is an average girl until the day after her eleventh birthday party. One knock on her door could change her entire life forever. This is about a new character coming to Hogwarts during Harry's first year. Maybe it's not just all about Harry.
1. The Very Beginning

Alyis Scarlett McFearson was is an average girl until the day after her eleventh birthday party. One knock on her door could change her entire life forever.

* * *

*Note from the Author: I am not J.K. Rowling. I do not claim Harry Potter or her wonderful world of magical beings. I am just a simple muggle. This is purely for fun and all fiction. This is my first writing project, read or not, and I am sure to see it to the end. I love reviews. Please no flame though, if you decide to do so anyway, I will simply just roast some weenies and enjoy them. I hope you enjoy this story and please let me know what you think. Good and bad criticism.

* * *

Alyis sat in her room admiring her new telescope from her parents, she couldn't wait until it was dark enough to start looking for constellations. Alyis was an average girl of eleven years old. She was tall for her age which was good because she was book smart. She bounced down the stairs,"Mum? Is there any cake left?"

"Only two pieces." Called back the woman in the kitchen. Scarlett was 5' 7" with a beautiful smile and kind eyes in which her daughter inherited. She was standing over the sink washing dishes. Alyis sat at the table with a large glass of milk as she began eating her leftover birthday cake.

"Lovelies?" A man said loudly as he entered the threshold. "Daddy!" Alyis shouted, "Come have some cake with me." "Hello dear." Scarlett kissed her husband on the cheek. "She has been very excited about nightfall to see the stars."

"As she should be, Astronomy was my favorite subject at scho-"

A sharp knock at the cut Mr. McFearson off. He went to check the door and Scarlett looked after him. 'Astronomy...who takes astronomy at a public school.. Something isn't right'

"Uh, Minerva this isn't a good time, I haven't informed them of this possibility...they aren't ready for this.." He tried to say softly to avoid being overheard to no success because both Scarlett and Alyis had moved to the entryway.

"Rob, what's going on?" Scarlett, thinking of the worst as always. Scarlett has always been a, as some may call it, 'worrywart.'

The woman named Minerva had tight lips and stern but kind eyes. She was tall and lean and had her hair in such a tight bun that it looked as if she may be pulling her hair out. She had spectacles and an emerald green clock. "May I impose on you by coming in? I see the little one still has cake on her face, am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not. Please do come in." Spoke Rob. They moved back a few steps and Alyis tried to be her mothers shadow. "Please sit, and may I get you anything to drink?" "Thank you but no. Robert, you know why I am here but I am guessing by your worried look and your urgency of words as soon as you looked at me that you have not informed your family of this probability." The older woman said gently.

Scarlett shook her head and stared at Rob. His gaze on the lady in green.

"I am here in regards to Alyis Scarlett McFearson attending the school in which I teach at, Hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagell." Scarlett's eye grew wide, "and where exactly is this 'Hogwarts' school?"

"That I cannot tell you. Perhaps I should give this to you dear." Minerva pulled out a yellowish envelope and handed it to Alyis.

'Alyis S. McFearson, bedroom on the east side, 1652 Cove Ave, Bellewstown, Ireland.' "Whoa!" Alyis shouted when she saw the address.

Her mother snatched the letter, "What in the bloody hell are you playing at? Who the heck are you. Alyis, sweetheart go in my room and lock the door. Only let me or Daddy in!"

"Scarlett calm down. Let Alyis read her letter." Rob spoke softly. "I will explain later. It's okay. I've known Minerva a long time."

Scarlett unwillingly gave the letter to her daughter, soothed by her husbands reassurance she did indeed slightly calm down. She couldn't possibly understand how it was okay that a complete stranger knew exactly where her daughter slept. Alyis opened her letter with wary eyes and began to read aloud. Her face first became confused and then grew with excitement with every word.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Alyis,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress.

That's you ma'am. Is it not?"

Minerva smiled and nodded. Scarlett looked as if she was going to faint and Robert looked proud. "She takes it after me, lovely." Rob spoke softly to his wife.

"The magic tricks you used to play on me while we were dating were, were." She stammered. "Are real, yes. I am a fully trained wizard that attended Hogwarts in my youth and all of the things that Alyis can do is because she is a witch." He finished.

Alyis beamed and Scarlett looked as if she understood now. Scarlett had always known that her little girl was special but to be a witch!

Alyis looked at her mum and after looking at the second list and spoke, "Where am I supposed to find any of these things?

sets of plain work robes (black)  
plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
by Quentin Trimble

1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad."

"My dear, we will be staying at the Leaky Cauldron in London for you to have the true experience."

Minerva smiled and spoke as she walked towards the door, "I shall see you on the first of September, you may call me Professor McGonagell because I will be your Transfiguration teacher. I taught your father you know. Enjoy your holiday. It was nice to meet you Scarlett, and wonderful to see you again Robert."


	2. Baby Steps

'A real witch! I'm a real witch!' Alyis sat on her bed thinking of the past few days. First, her teacher from her new magical school shows up, her Mum is confused out of her mind, and now her dad is doing magic all the time with this stick he calls his wand. Her Dad explained everything to her and her mum as soon as Professor McGonagell left. She was a half blood because her paternal PawPaw and her paternal Grammy were both magical. Her Mum was known as a muggle which meant she didn't have a single drop of magical blood in her. So, Alyis was a witch which explained some things that have happened in her life. How she had made her bean plant grow ten times as fast as everybody's else's in her class four years ago. How whenever her mum made her wear a pink dress to school for picture day instead of the blue one and in the pictures the dress was blue. How whenever Jason, her classmate, teased her about reading all the time and he got hit with a book that happened to fly off the bookshelf. It all made sense now and she was going to go to a school to learn about who she was and be around people like her.

Her dad came in the room at that time, "Hello lovely. What are you doing?" "Will I be different at school Daddy? Different than the other kids who knew about being a witch or wizard before?" Her father looked at her and smiled, "There are a lot of people that don't know about Hogwarts until they get their letter. I promise, you will fit in just perfectly." He handed her a book and she smiled at him. "This is a very important book for a very important person going to a very important school. Hogwarts, a History. All you need to learn about Hogwarts is in this book." Alyis smiled at her dad and opened it, beginning to read immediately. He chuckled softly and left her room for her reading time.

His wife stared at him from the bottom of the stairs. "How is she?" She asked. "Reading" he murmured back as he went to kiss her, "about her new school. What else would she be doing." He chuckled again as she kissed him back. "I'm going to miss her when she is gone." She's added sadly. "I know lovely, but she will be around her peers. Those who are like her."

Three days later and countless flipping of pages, Alyis finished 'Hogwarts, a History' and knew everything she could learn about the school. She had many more questions for her father but would have to wait until after he got home from work. She walked into the living room to she her mother stirring a large pot of potato soup for dinner. "Mum? Are you angry Daddy didn't tell you?" Her mother sighed and shook her head. "Not mad my dear, just surprised. I was fascinated when your father and I were dating. He used to do all these silly little magic tricks with cards and making flowers appear out of nowhere. That's really how our first date happened. He saw me in the middle of our university courtyard studying on a beautiful spring day. He walked up and make a dozen carnations appear out of midair, saying that he had accidentally made these appear and he couldn't get rid of them unless he gave them to a beautiful and fair maiden." Her mother blushed and smiled, "We have been together ever since."

"That's a nice story Mum."

"How are my two lovelies doing?" They heard a voice out loud and the front door close. "Daddy! Mum just told me the story of how y'all met! It was really sweet!"

"Oh Scarlett don't you go around ruining my reputation saying that I am a sensitive man that will do anything for a beautiful and fair maiden." He smiled and bellowed jokingly. "Dinner is almost ready dear." Scarlett said as she kissed her husband hello.

He sat at the table and with a smile turned to his family. "I have decided that we have a week long vacation in France and then go to London to buy your school things. We can stay at the Leaky Cauldron on August 31st and see you on your train at Kings Cross Station in London in September first. I even got time off."

"That's brilliant Rob, just perfect. I can see some of the wizard into world!" Robert beamed happily. Alyis smiled and hugged her father.

"How are we getting to France and London Daddy?" His daughter asked. He gave a mischievous smiled and spoke. "I think it's time I showed the both of you Magical transportation." Alyis gave a wide grin and Scarlett looked confused, "What Transportation?" "Floo, It's where we travel by fireplaces and Portkeys were we grab trash and travel, and there is apparition too, but I can't do that yet because I haven't gotten my license yet." Alyis looked ecstatic.

"We shall take the car to my work, then we will floo to the Ministry, get an international portkey to France, spend our 5 days there, and then go to London the same way we got to France. It should be fun. We can go and see the louvre." Rob looked proud of himself for coming up with a perfect plan.

"There is just one small detail we need to worry about dear. HOW ARE WE TO FLEW FROM YOUR WORK FIREPLACE TO THE MINISTRY WITHOUT ATTRACTING ANY NOTICE?"

Mr. McFearson jumped back at his wife's loudness. "Lovely, I well, I forgot to tell you. I don't worry for the Irish muggle government. I uh, work for the Taoiseach of Magical Ireland and lovely it's floo, with two o's." He tried smiling.

"Well, of course. That clears that up. I have to go wash something. My head hurts." She headed to the kitchen to tackle the stack of dishes. "Soup is done." She muttered over the running water.

"Yikes!" Rob whispered and laughed with his daughter.


End file.
